visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
D
center|650px D D es un grupo visual indie. Podría parecer que son "otro grupo indie más", pero esto no es así. D está formado por 5 músicos muy talentosos y con mucha experiencia, todos con una larga carrera musical. Debido a esto, su música es de muy buena calidad. Ellos tocan una mezcla de metal, rock e incluso algunas veces influenciados por el pop. Asagi con su profunda y poderosa voz es el responsable de escribir la mayoría de las canciones. Biografía Luego de que Syndrome se separará, Asagi (ex-Je*Reviens), Ruiza (ex-Distray,ex-Laybial) y Sin (ex-With sexy, ex-Vasalla) decidieron que querian continuar su trabajo juntos. Ellos reclutaron a Rena (ex-Persona) y a Hiroki (ex-Aioria,ex-S to M), y crearon el grupo D. Su primera presentación fue en un evento llamado "Shock Jam 2003", el 6 de Abril de 2003. Generalmente un nuevo grupo, realiza su primera presentación en un festival con muchos grupos desconocidos en una sala oscura, pero fue diferente para D. Algunos de los otros grupos que participaron en este evento fueron Kagrra, Nightmare y Lareine. Ellos participaron en algunos otros eventos, pero desafortunadamente Sin decidió abandonar el grupo en Julio. Su primer mini-álbum fue lanzado un mes después, el 18 de Julio, y se llamó "New Blood". Poco tiempo después Ruiza fue repentinamente hospitalizado por razones desonocidas, y no fue capaz de tocar con el grupo hasta Septiembre. En vez de cancelar sus conciertos, los otros integrantes, decidieron continuar sus presentaciones, pero usaron el nombre "Night of the Children". Por ese tiempo, se unió Hide-zou al grupo, como segundo guitarrista, reemplazando a Sin. El 27 de Noviembre, D tuvo su primer concierto "one-man" en Meguro Rock May Kan que fue llamado "Believe or not believe". Ese mismo día también distribuyeron su single "Alice". Su siguiente lanzamiento fue en Enero de 2004; este fue el mini-álbum "Paradox". Este mini-álbum alcanzó a ocupar la posición numero 13 de los rankings Oricon indies, cosa que es un gran logro. Participaron en varias giras y eventos, y el 6 de Mayo tuvieron otro "one-man", llamado "Yume narishi kuuchuu teien". Un video conmemorativo fue distribuido gratuitamente en esa ocasión. Poco tiempo después lanzaron un maxi-single con el mismo nombre. Este maxi-single se hizo muy popular; estuvo agotado completamente en muy poco tiempo, y alcanzó la quinta posición de los rankings Oricon de indies. En Mayo, Junio, Julio y Agosto hicieron muchas presentaciones, incluyendo varios conciertos "one-man". En Noviembre también se presentaron algo, y en los conciertos del 4, 11 y 23 de Noviembre, distribuyeron su maxi-single "Mayutsuki no hitsugi". Parecían ser 3 singles diferentes, uno por cada noche, pero cada uno contenía las mismas dos canciones. A finales de 2004, lanzaron el mini-album "New Blood -second impact-". Que contenía las canciones del mini-álbum "New Blood" re-grabadas y además incluyeron una nueva cancion. El 12 de Enero de 2005, lanzaron el maxi-single "Mahiru no koe ~Synchronicity~", que contenía 4 canciones. El 22 de Junio lanzaron el maxi-single "yami yori kurai doukoku no a cappella to bara yori akai jounetsu no aria", que contenía 2 canciones, de este single salieron dos ediciones, una normal y una con un DVD con el primer PV del grupo (de la cancion que le da el nombre al maxi-single). 'Retiro de Rena' El 24 de Julio el bajista, Rena, anunció que se retiraba del grupo. Tras esa noticia, el 26 de Septiembre tuvieron un concierto en Shibuya AX y dos días después lanzaron su primer álbum , "The name of the ROSE". En Diciembre llegó un reemplazo para Rena, Tsunehito, quien venía del grupo SCISSOR que se había separado el mes anterior. 'Llegada de Tsunehito' Con la llegada de Tsunehito tuvieron varios re-lanzamientos, el primero fue el de "The name of the ROSE", que salió en Febrero e incluía tres canciones de lanzamientos anteriores pero esta vez con Tsunehito como bajista. Entre el 20 de Marzo y el 21 de Mayo realizaron una gira para celebrar su tercer aniversario. En Mayo re-lanzaron con Tsunehito dos discos más, el mini-álbum "Paradox" y el maxi-single "Yumenarishi kuuchuu teien" que incluía una nueva canción, Love means sacrifice. El 12 de Julio, el guitarrista Ruiza lanzó un mini-álbum llamado "amenity gain", el que incluía cinco canciones instrumentales. Desde el 19 de Julio al 30 del mismo mes, realizaron la gira Tomeihan 2 days one man, en la que se presentaron en Tokyo, Nagoya y Osaka. El 20 de Septiembre Asagi también decidió lanzar un trabajo en solitario, un CD+DVD llamado "Corvinus", además de un perfume con el mismo nombre. Que algunos integrantes hayan estado ocupados lanzando trabajos en solitario no significa que el grupo haya pausado sus actividades, ya que el 3 de Agosto lanzaron el single "Taiyou wo Houmuru Hi", el que incluía el primer PV desde que Tsunehito se uniera al grupo. Para el 18 de Octubre se lanza el segundo álbum del grupo "Tafel Anatomie". '2008' Después de la edición de tres singles más, vino su tercer album llamado "Neo Culture ~Beyond the World~" que salió en tres ediciones, dos Especiales Limitadas y una Regular. Con este álbum realizan su última gira como banda indie llamada Follow me teniendo un DVD llamado LIVE DVD「LAST INDIES TOUR2008 Follow me~ Su primer lanzamiento como banda Major, bajo su nueva casa discográfica Avex Trax, fue el single en 3 ediciones "BIRTH" que incluía su respectivo PV. Luego fue el turno de "Yami no Kuni no Alice" que también fue en 3 ediciones y que incluyó su respectivo PV. Entre tanto se realizó un Tour para aludir a estos dos últimos lanzamientos: D TOUR2008 「Alice in Dark edge」. Finalmente salió en venta "Snow White", que como los dos anteriores fue lanzado en 3 ediciones e incluía su respectivo PV. Ya con todo esto la banda edita su primer album de larga duración como banda major llamado "Genetic World" que fue entregado en 3 ediciones, 2 limitadas y una regular. Incluyó un PV con la canción principal: Nocturnal. '2009' Con el último concierto realizado, 「Alice in Dark edge」, se hicieron un Live Album y un Live DVD con el mismo nombre, puestos en venta. Para promocionar el último Album, D se lanzó a por un Tour llamado D TOUR2009 「Genetic World」 que comenzó el 04 de abril y terminó el 20 de mayo. Posterior a eso han hecho algunas presentaciones, tales como una para el FanClub Oficial Ultimate Lover. Para el 23 de septiembre del 2009 se aunucia el lanzamiento de un nuevo single, el título elegido para este fue "Tightrope". Salió en 3 ediciones, como ya es costumbre en los lanzamientos del grupo; 2 limitadas y 1 regular junto con incluir el PV del single. Se anticipa el lanzamiento del PV de la canción Tightrope. Estuvo disponible desde el 8 de septiembre. D participó en el V-Rock Festival '09 realizado entre el 24 y 25 de octubre, donde hizo su presentación mostrando sus más recientes canciones. Al 02 de diciembre la banda trae un nuevo single "Day by Day" emitido en 3 ediciones. Las que traen el PV y el Making Off del mismo. La canción Day by Day fue usada en un juego móvil llamado "Love Summit" '2010' El primer single del 2010 de la banda se llama Kaze ga Mekuru Page, el tema fue usado como opening para el dorama Shinsengumi Peacemaker. Su segundo álbum como banda major se llamara 7th Rose, y fue lanzado el 24 de marzo. Para el 31 de marzo de 2010 se esperaba el lanzamiento de un DVD llamado "D First Video Clips", con dos discos, el primero trae algunos de los PVs de la banda y el segundo disco trae episodios de Bara no Yokata, mas una recompilación del tour Genetic World del año 2009. El 28 de Julio de 2010 se lanzó el nuevo single de D, "Akaki Hitsuji ni Yoru Bansankai". Como es costumbre, saldra en 3 ediciones, 2 limitadas y una regular. En los Type A y B vendrá un DVD con el PV del tema "Akaki Hitsuji ni Yoru Bansankai". Poco después de la salida de este single, se anuncio uno nuevo. Su nombre, In the Name of Justice. La fecha de salida de este lanzamiento fue el dia 17 de noviembre de 2010. La edición Limitada A con tres canciones y un DVD con el PV de 'In the Name of Justice', la Limitada B con cuatro canciones y un DVD con el Making Of del PV, y la Regular con cuatro canciones. Todas las versiones vienen con una canción Voiceless de la canción que da nombre al single. '2011' El 26 de enero de 2011, fue lanzado un CD con bandas actuales japonesas haciendo covers de éxitos Visual kei de los 90. El disco fue titulado CRUSH! -90′s V-Rock Best Hit Cover Songs-, el cual cuenta con la participación de bandas tales como Matenrou Opera, 12012, DOG in the PWO, etc. A D le correspondió hacer cover de una canción de la popular banda MALICE MIZER, "Gekka no Yasoukyoku". El 12 de Enero de 2011, sería lanzado su tercer álbum como banda Major, VAMPIRE SAGA, el cual contiene 14 canciones en total. El Type A del album, tiene un 2do disco incluido que contiene canciones de los singles anteriores Snow White, Tightrope y Akaki Hitsuji ni Yoru Bansankai. Sin embargo, la fecha de salida esta edición del disco fue pospuesta para el 9 de Marzo de este año, a diferencia de las otras 2 versiones (Type B y Regular). El 27 de Abril de 2011, se lanzó a la venta un DVD con el concierto final del Tour realizado el año 2010; el DVD titula D Live Tour 2010 'In the name of Justice' FINAL. En 2010, fue anunciado el primer tour europeo de D, titulado VAMPIRE SAGA in Europe ~Path of the Rose~, siendo esta la primera vez que la banda sale de Japón. El tour duró desde el 7 de Mayo al 22 de Mayo de este año; este tour recorre gran parte de Europa, contando países como Alemania, Francia, Rusia, entre otros países. Junto con el anuncio de este tour, se desveló también que D se presentaría en la prestigiosa convención de Anime A-Kon 2011, realizada en Dallas, Texas. Este evento se realizó del 10 al 12 de Junio de este año. Para el segundo semestre de 2011, D anuncia el lanzamiento de un nuevo single, el cual lleva por título Torikago Goten ~L'Oiseau Bleu~. El single será lanzado el 28 de julio y dispuesto en 2 versiones: Type A y B. La version A incluye CD con 2 canciones, la que da nombre al single más una nueva y un DVD con el PV de la canción principal; mientras que la versión B incluye CD con la canción principal, su track sin voz (voiceless) y 2 canciones nuevas. Al comprar las 2 versiones juntas (A+B) se obtendrá el Making Of del PV. En ayuda para las víctimas del Terremoto de Japón de 2011 parte del dinero recaudado será donado a la Cruz Roja del país. En el marco de su último concierto de la gira por Japón en promoción de su último lanzamiento, D, el 31 de agosto de 2011, emite en vivo a través de Ustream aquella presentación, realizada en Akasaka BLITZ, para todo el mundo. Como es común en los conciertos de la banda el setlist fue muy diverso contemplando canciones tanto de lo actual como de sus clásicos. Fue visto por más de 1500 personas alrededor del mundo, dando cabida a que las redes sociales hagan su participación. Tras esto el grupo ha anunciado una nueva gira mundial que les llevará a recorrer durante algo más de un mes toda Europa y parte de Sudamérica. 'Hiatus (Pausa)' D anuncio en vivo en Akasaka BLITZ que se irán a Hiatus después de su nuevo álbum, titulado KINGDOM el cual sera lanzado el 12 de noviembre de 2014. La razón es por que el vocalista Asagi debe recuperarse de un trastorno de la articulación temporomandibular. Integrantes *Asagi (Vocal) ** (ex- Balsamic, JE*REVIENS y Syndrome) *Ruiza (Guitarra) **ex- Distray, LAYBIAL y Syndrome *Hide-Zou (Guitarra) **(ex- Lapis, Clair de Lune, As'REAL y S to M) *Tsunehito (Bajo) **(ex- Relude, Givuss y SCISSOR) *Hiroki (Batería) **(ex- OVERTAKER, Michiru Project, Aioria y S to M) Miembros Antiguos *Rena (Bajo) (2003-2005) *Sin (Guitarra) (2003-2003) *Tetsu: guitarrista (2003/2003-Abandonó-miembro de soporte) Discografia Albums d nameoftherose.jpg|The name of the ROSE 28.09.2005 tafelanatomie.jpg|Tafel Anatomie 18.10.2006 neocultureqk6.jpg|Neo culture～Beyond the world～ 07.11.2007 Vampire_ChronicleREGULAR.jpg|Vampire Chronicle - V-Best Selection 26.03.2014 KingdomRegular.jpg|KINGDOM 12.11.2014 *LIVE Album+PHOTO BOOK (LIVE写真集)(18.03.2009) *7th Rose (24.03.2010) *VAMPIRE SAGA (09.03.2011) *皇帝（ファンディー）～闇に生まれた報い～ (21.11.2011) Mini-Albums Dnewblood.jpg|NEW BLOOD 18.07.2003 DParadoxRegular.jpg|Paradox 07.01.2004 D夢なりし空中庭園.jpg|Yume narishi kuchuu teien 12.05.2004 Namonaki Mori no Yumegatari Regular.jpg|Namonaki mori no Yumegatari 14.11.2012 Single DAliceTypeA.jpg|Alice 27.11.2003 DMayutsukinoHitsugi.jpg|Mayutsuki no Hitsugi 23.11.2004 D真昼の声～Synchronicity～.jpg|Mahiru no Koe～Synchronicity～ 12.01.2005 D白い夜.jpg|Shiroi Yoru 17.02.2005 D闇より暗い慟哭.jpg|Yami yori kurai doukoku no acappella to bara yori akai jounetsu no aria 22.06.2005 D太陽を葬（おく）る日.jpg|太陽を葬（おく）る日 03.08.2006 DUltimateLover.jpg|Ultimate Lover 06.12.2006 Ddearestyouregular.jpg|Dearest You 25.04.2007 Doukaalbum.jpg|桜花咲きそめにけり (18.07.2007) DSchwarzschildRegular.jpg|Schwarzschild 15.08.2007 DBirthRegular.jpg|BIRTH 07.05.2008 Yami no Kuni no Alice-regular.jpg|Yami no kuni no Alice 03.09.2008 Snow White-C.jpg|Snow White 21.01.2009 Tightrope-C.jpg|Tightrope 23.09.2009 Day by Day-regular.jpg|Day by Day 02.12.2009 Kaze ga Mekuru Page-regular.jpg|Kaze ga Mekuru Page 10.03.2010 Akaki Hitsuji ni Yoru Bansankai-REGULAR.jpg|Akaki Hitsuji ni Yoru Bansankai 28.07.2010 in the name of justice-C.jpg|In the name of justice 17.11.2010 ～L’Oiseau bleu～-regular.jpg|～L’Oiseau bleu～ 28.07.2011 Nyanto-shippo de.jpg|Nyanto-shippo"De"!? 13.02.2012 ultimatelover.jpg|Ultimate lover 13.02.2012 DDyingMessageRegular.jpg|Dying message 30.05.2012 Danzai no Gunner Regular Type C.jpg|Danzai no Gunner 18.07.2012 Rosenstrauss TipoA.jpg|Rosenstrauss 28.08.2013 Tsuki no SakazukiRegular.jpg|Tsuki no Sakazuki 23.07.2014 ReviveTipoA.jpg|Revive 27.06.2018 DVD TafelAnatomieDVD.jpg|Tafel Anatomie Tour 2006 14.03.2007 *Tafel Anatomie TOUR 2006 ～12.06 TOUR FINAL 渋谷公会堂～ (06.12.2006) *LAST INDIES TOUR 2008 Follow me～05.05FINAL赤坂 BLITZ～ (30.07.2008) *LIVE DVD「Alice in Dark edge FINAL(渋谷C.C Lemonホール公演）」(18.03.2009) *「D 1st VIDEO CLIPS」(31.03.2010) *「TOUR 2010 In the name of justice FINAL DVD」(27.04.2011) *「D TOUR 2011 VAMPIRE SAGA ～Path of the Rose～　European Tour and A-Kon Documentary DVD」(20.10.2011) Omnibus Crush! -90's V-Rock best hit cover songs-.jpg|Crush! -90's V-Rock best hit cover songs- 26.01.2011 *CANNONBALL vol. 1 (25.02.2004) Galeria d (2).jpg D02.jpg D01.jpg DKuon.jpg|Kuon DMayutsukino.jpg DOuka.jpg|Ouka Saki Some ni Keri GroupD.jpg|Huang Di Yami Ni Umareta D001.jpg D09.jpg D10.jpg D03.jpg|FOOL'S MATE vol.374 (nov 2012) D fe.2013.jpg|Febrero 2013 D oct2013.png|Octubre 2013 D fe2014.jpg|Febrero 2014 D fe20144.jpg|Febrero 2014 D mayo2014.jpg|Mayo 2014 D sep2014.jpg|Septiembre 2014 Djulio2015.jpg|Julio 2015 D oct2015.jpg|Octubre 2015 Djun2016.jpg|Junio 2016 DNov2016.jpg|Noviembre 2016 Dfebrero2017.jpg|Febrero 2017 D abr2017 1.jpg|Abril 2017 D abr2017.jpg|Abril 2017 D sep2017.jpg|Septiembre 2017 D mar2018.jpg|Marzo 2018 DMayo2018.jpg|Mayo 2018 D sep2018.jpg|Septiembre 2018 D jun2019.jpg|Junio 2019 D oct2019.jpg|Octubre 2019 Videografía thumb|300px|left|D - Yami yori kurai doukoku no a cappella to bara yori akai jounetsu no aria (Junio 2005) thumb|right|300px|D - Mayutsuki no Hitsugi (Septiembre 2005) thumb|left|300px|D - Sleeper (Septiembre 2005) thumb|300px|right|Taiyou wo Okuru hi (Agosto 2006) thumb|300px|left|Dearest You (Abril 2007) thumb|right|300px|Schwarzschild (Agosto 2007) thumb|left|300px|Ouka Saki Some ni Keri (Julio 2007) thumb|300px|right|Barairo no Hibi PV (Noviembre 2007)thumb|300px|left|Kuon 久遠 (Noviembre 2007) thumb|300px|right|BIRTH (Mayo 2008) thumb|300px|left|Yami no kuni no Alice - 闇の国のアリス (Agosto 2008) thumb|300px|right|Snow White (Enero 2009) thumb|300px|left|Nocturnal (Febrero 2009) thumb|300px|right|Tightrope - (Septiembre 2009) thumb|300px|left|Day By Day (Diciembre 2009) thumb|300px|right|Kaze ga Mekuru Peeji (Marzo 2010) thumb|300px|left|7th Rose (Marzo 2010) thumb|300px|right|Akaki hitsuji ni yoru bansankai TYPE A(Julio 2010) thumb|300px|left|Akaki Hitsuji ni Yoru Bansankai TYPE B(Julio 2010) thumb|300px|right|In the name of justice (Noviembre 2010) thumb|300px|left|Der König der Dunkelheit (Enero 2011) thumb|300px|right|Torikago Goten (Julio 2011) thumb|300px|left|Huang Di - Yami ni Umareta Mukui (Noviembre 2011) thumb|300px|right|Dying message (Mayo 2012) thumb|300px|left|Danzai no Gunner (Julio 2012) thumb|right|300px|Namonaki Mori no Yumegatari (Noviembre 2012) thumb|left|300 px|Night-Ship (Abril 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Rosenstrauss (Agosto 2013) thumb|left|300 px|DARK WINGS (Diciembre 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Dōkeshi no katarushisu (Julio 2019) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2003 Categoría:Major Categoría:God Child Records Categoría:Gan-Shin Categoría:Bandas en Hiatus Categoría:Avex Trax Categoría:Victor Entertainment